


Like What You See, Sullivan?

by RuthlessBallard



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessBallard/pseuds/RuthlessBallard
Summary: A little extra piece from my story "A Thousand And One Ways". Chakotay shows Michael Sullivan the proper way to handle a lady. Smut with little plot. No punches pulled. Right to the climax.





	Like What You See, Sullivan?

She moans. Much like her voice, it holds power. It reverberates deep in her throat and exits her parted lips. Her knuckles are turning white as she grips the wagon wheel. I admire the feel of her silky locks as my fingers entagle themselves into her, for the moment, long hair.

Even from behind she’s stunning. Even in such a precarious position she’s so elegant. Her strong back arching the best it can in a corset. The light catching the sparkle in the blonde highlights in her hair. The feel of her warmth underneath my arm that supports her stance. The curve of her ass pressed against me. It blows me away that no matter what she can always look like artwork, an oil painting in motion.

“Like what you see, Sullivan?” I ask

I glance over to the wide blue eyes watching us. He has barely moved. He is painfully obvious in his emotions of what he’s witnessing. We havn’t been at it long and he had only been there for a moment. He’s disgusted, surprised, curious and very aroused. Sure he shouted his protests but he never walked away or interrupted us. I didn’t even have to program him to do so. I know he was made to be “simple folk” so perhaps watching the woman you so apparently adore being taken from behind by her strange subordinant is just too complex for his matrixes to react to.

“Do it!” she chokes out.

At first, I thought she was speaking to me until I notice Sullivan’s hand move slowly to his tented crotch.

“Do it!” she repeats with a slight moan

I pick up the pace. I glide easily into her. She arches more, lifiting herself nearly off the ground.

I tug at the roots of her hair and she releases a lusty howl.

“Oh” is the first sound Sullivan utters. His hand slides into his pants.

I can’t see her face but I can tell she’s watching Sullivan. I wonder if they have shared a bed. I wonder if he has witnessed her chest redden when she’s near her peak. I wonder if he has admired her long muscular legs shaking when she’s fighting not to cum first. I wonder if he has slowly gone mad whilst lost in her scent of starfleet issued cleaning potions and the particularly sweet brew of her arousal as she rides him with little mercy. I doubt that. I do believe he has touched her romantically but not like this.

She’s watching him as he watches her. He reveals himself to her, he’s throbbing now. She releases a mixture of a laugh and a growl.

I’ve had enough.  
I release my grip in her hair, slide my hand across her shoulder blade to her breast. I grasp her breast gently. She mews. I slide down her long torso. She pants. My hand reaches her hip. She bucks in aticipation. I slide my middle finger into the appex of her thigh.

I glance over to Sullivan, he’s stroking himself wildly. Pathetic.

“Say what I like, baby.” I coo to her

She attempts to buck again but I hold her still.

“Please” she whimpers

“No. Say what I like.” I state once more slowing to an agonizing pace.

She struggles to find her words.

She’s pulsating around me.

“Ple…Chakotay…I’m so close….”

I bite back a growl. Her voice so filled with lust and desperation it drives me to the edge.

“Say it.” I hiss

I continue my painfully slow thrust so she can’t lose her build up.

She whimpers. 

“You’ll pay for this!” she growls

I barely brush my finger over her clit.

“Ah fu…fuCK!”

“Say it!”

“S…sa….sAY IT!” Sullivan cries out, his face beat red as he rocks where he stands.

I apply slightly more pressure.

“Im yours!” she cries “Oh god! F….fuck me Chakotay! I’m yours!”

I slam into her, rocking us ito the wagon wheel. She holds onto the wheel now tucked under her arms as her toes lift from the ground.

I ram into her as my finger press into her nerves. I crash into her cervix. Her legs splay as wide as the can. She’s screaming. Sullivan releases a growl in appreciation.

I love her like this. In this moment; unkempt, unbridled, unapologetic, raw and begging.

“I’m yours! I’m yours! Chako..oOHH FUCK!” she cries out her climax.

She tightens around me. 

We fall into oblivian. We are a symphony of primal pleasure cries.

She emits a whine as I slip out of her. I turn her to me. We are a mess of sweat and fluids but no shame. Our legs give out and we slide slowly to our knees.

“Jesus be Jesus” Sullivan whispers

Kathryn laughs breathelssly. We look into one another’s eyes.

“Computer. Delete Sullivan.” I command never breaking contact with Kathryn’s icy stare.

The comuter chimes in response. She smiles weakly but brightly. 

“One day, Kathryn.” I say softly, brushing a wet strand from her face.

I watch her knit her brows in confusion when I give the order to end the program. She disappears along with the world around us. I remain kneeling and panting.

“One day” I repeat to myself.


End file.
